


Punishment

by YueShirosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueShirosaki/pseuds/YueShirosaki
Summary: Grimmjow just won't learn where his place is in the food chain of Las Noches, so Ulquiorra will teach him.- request fic -





	Punishment

The sounds of footsteps and dripping fluid halls through the corridors of Las Noches.  
A trail of blood, left were the owner of both had gone.

Grimmjow cursed.  
He cursed that selfish bastard Tousen, for taking his arm and getting away with it.  
He cursed that wanna-be god Aizen for looking down on him from his high throne.  
And most of all he cursed Ulquiorra because the fucker hadn't done nothing about the Shinigami brat, let him take action and receive the backfire for it.

The sixth turned left, to the wing in Las Noches where all chambers lay, than turned right when he came to the crossing way leading to the Fraccions Wing or to the Espadas Wing.

The Wing had ten corridors leading to each one chamber, they were arranged in the same way as they sat around the table in the great hall.  
That meant, Grimmjows chamber was the first on the right and across of it lay the one of the 4th, Ulquiorra.

The Wing for their Fraccion was build in the same way and if you went past both wings you got to each one corridor on the left and right, that lead to either Gins or Tousens rooms.  
If you also walked past those, you would find the private rooms of Aizen.

Just as Grimmjow was turning right, into the hallway to his chambers, he heard footsteps coming from the 4th corridor and stop behind him.  
"So you went."  
It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
Grimmjow turned around to face the higher ranked Espada.  
Ulquiorra looked at him, like always.  
Boring green eyes and an disinterested facial expression, almost like a dolls face.  
Black hair framing his porcelain white skin.

Grimmjow snarled.  
"So what? It's not your business, isn't it?"  
"You received punishment for it, as I see."  
The smaller male stated, completely ignoring Grimmjows question.

"Tousen did this. Not your precious _Aizen-sama_. The bastard would let have me gone off with it, because I did it to _please_ him. He's so easy to fool, I don't understand why you're thinking of him as a kind of _god_ and run after him like a dog."  
Grimmjow taunted Ulquiorra, than turned the other his back and left into his corridor.

A ripple in the air was the only warning he got, before he was smashed into the wall, near to his rooms door.  
Heavy reiatsu pressed against him and almost suffocated him.  
"Trash, how dare you to speak so lowly of the one who created you?"  
"I didn't ask him to, let me crouch in the sand and kiss his feet. I'm bowing before no one!"  
Grimmjow yelled and spun around, when the 4th released his grip on him.

Staring with killing intent at Ulquiorra he snarled.  
"Your _Aizen-sama_ is afraid of a Shinigami brat and hasn't the guts to kill him off, because of the power that this brat can't even control. He isn't worth sitting over our heads and rule over us, when he shits his pants because of a single _kid_."  
Ulquiorra held his stare, with his emotionless expression, but on the inside he looked much different.  
He was overflowing with burning fury.  
He wanted to rip apart that arrogant lowlife of an Espada.

In a flash Grimmjow made contact with the other wall, smashing another crater in the surface and Ulquiorra hissed into his ear.  
"You should know your place, trash."  
Grimmjow could feel the 4th anger mixing with his heavy reiatsu and crush his bones again and a pale hand slowly cutting him from his air supply.  
Against better knowledge he spat into the smaller ones face.  
"You're the same. You lick that assholes feet, because you're afraid that he might fuck you, up your ass."  
Ulquiorra tightened his grip around Grimmjows throat, he had have enough of the backtalk.  
It was time to show the 6th his place.

He threw Grimmjow against his chambers doors, making them break under the weight of the sexta.  
The blunette grunted, his back aching from the huge impact and pieces of wood boring into it.  
"I shall teach you the place you belong than."  
Ulquiorra calmly said, passing by the other, gripping his blue strands of hair and pulling him across the floor, toward the king sized bed.

He threw Grimmjow onto the mattress and without any warning he ripped the uniform off the Espadas body.  
The 6th came out from his pain caused haze, just to find Ulquiorra towering over him also naked.  
"What are you doing Ulquiorra?"  
He asked, already tasting the danger on his tongue.  
The raven haired didn't respond to the question, but flipped the taller male on his stomach and lifted his ass.

"Oi, bastard! Don't you dare to-!"  
Grimmjow couldn't finish his threat, before the 4th shoved his humongous length deep inside of him.  
He gave a short pained cry and clawed at his bedsheets.  
"Shit! Asshole!"  
Ulquiorra wouldn't show mercy, denying him time to adjust to him, but instantly thrusting in him at a brutal pace.

He hit Grimmjows pleasure spot, making the blunette moan out.  
Once he found the spot he avoided it on purpose, driving the Espada insane with his need.  
Grimmjow wanted to feel that sensation again, he wanted to come.  
He needed to.

But Ulquiorra wouldn't let him and he wouldn't beg for it.  
He wouldn't bow before him.

"You're awfully quiet, Grimmjow."  
The 4th taunted, while slamming hard into him for some times.  
"Shut... _aahhh_! Shut up, Ul...qui...o...rra _aaa."  
_ Grimmjow replied with a voice less menacing, as he wanted to.

"You want to come."  
Ulquiorra stated and stilled his movements.  
He bend over Grimmjows back and whispered into his ear, while rolling his hips a bit.  
"Beg for it."

Grimmjow released his reiatsu in a fit of rage.  
"Never!"  
His struggle was fruitless, when Ulquiorra easily drowned the sextas reiatsu with his own.  
"Than I have no other choice."  
He told, taking up his pace again and increasing in speed.  
Ulquiorra brushed against Grimmjows sweet spot, teasingly, time by time.

Slowly the blunettes resolve began to crumble under the steady rhythm of thrusts and the light waves of pleasure they would grant him.  
His moans grew louder with time and soon he found himself pushing back to meet with Ulquiorras thrusts.

Again Ulquiorra stilled his movements, waiting for Grimmjow to break.  
The blunette wriggled his hips in a silent command to continue and got rewarded with a hard spank on his ass.  
"Beg for it."  
The 4th said again.  
"N-ngh...Never thought...you were...so sadistic."  
Another spank to his already sore ass made him yelp with pain.  
"You have one last chance, trash."  
Ulquiorra said, fucking him, now with hitting his spot dead on and keeping Grimmjow from coming by tightly grabbing his hard flesh.

The blunette felt his peak coming but was only able to experience a fake orgasm.  
Shortly after the 4th released inside of him, but it seemed that he was far from finished.  
He continued to abuse Grimmjow and they relived their climaxes once more, be it real or not.  
After the third fake orgasm the blunette felt like he was going insane with the pressure inside him.  
"U...qui...a"  
The raven haired listened up.  
" _Let me come~e!_ "  
Grimmjow whined, finally giving shit about his pride, only driven by his carnal instincts need to release the pressure.  
Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow and gave one last thrust before the sexta sprayed his load all over his sheets.

After a little break, in which Grimmjow slowly realized his humiliation, Ulquiorra took one last action.  
He sat down on Grimmjows legs, keeping him from getting up and clawed with one hand at Grimmjows tattoo.  
"You're not worth to wear his mark, trash."  
He said and ripped the Gothic six, off of his back.  
Grimmjow cried out in pain and tried to free himself from under the 4th, while slowly pieces of his flesh were ripped off.

Once the tattoo was gone, Ulquiorra stood, dressed and threw a new pair of clothes to the blunette.  
"Take my Fraccions room until Aizen-sama, decides on your fate."  
He informed Grimmjow, than he left.  
The blunette dressed, and went over to the room, he was assigned to now, in a daze.  
Just when he was about to turn around the corner, Gin appeared and called him over to Aizen.

Standing in front of the brunette, head bend low he listened to what his master had to say.  
Ulquiorra stood beside Grimmjow, also waiting for the explanation.  
"Since you are no longer of the Espada, I granted Ulquiorras request of making you his Fraccion. Do you understand, 12th Arrancar, Jaegerjaques?"  
"Yes, Aizen-sama."  
"You may leave with him, Ulquiorra."  
The 4th bowed, than turned around and headed off, telling the blunette.  
"Come, bitch."  
"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama."  
Grimmjow said and headed after the smaller male.

End  
_______  
  


If you want to know how the chamber wing looks like, go here:  
deviantart.com/yueshirosaki/art/Las-Noches-chambers-275554258 **  
**

Until next time

See ya  
Shiro Yue


End file.
